


Hull Integrity

by BeefcakeLlama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, Drilling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefcakeLlama/pseuds/BeefcakeLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Peridot are tasked with stopping the Cluster. When things go wrong, they panic and soon realize about there feelings with each other. Very cute and very sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hull Integrity

The harsh ground below was a molten layer of heat and intensity, more than 10,800 degrees of molten magma flowed in that layer, keeping the ground nice and hot with smelted rocks and metals fueling it endlessly. The layers packed onto each other, giving nurturing fuel and food for the running core that was the Earth's internal heart. At that heart however was a cancer, growing bigger and bigger as the years grew on, taking in the heat and energy from the Earth, using it for its own growth into the dangerous things to live inside the Earth. The Cluster.

Its purpose was dangerous and catastrophic, being formed from thousands upon thousands of broken shards of fallen and dead gems, forced to be conjoined into one massive painful being, leeching off the Earth’s center core for food and growing steadily overtime. Once is it fully grown, it finally take shape into something horrible, shattering all layers of the Earth and erupting within, ending life almost instantly once it hatches. The merging of thousands of minds and bodies, fused under forced magic and being pulled into horror, brings them a painful and uncomfortable existence.

It’s great dangerous was alerted by the heroic Crystal Gems, thanks to the now rebellious technician Peridot of informing them of the Cluster’s great dangerous nature and its awful motives of being used. Together she and the Crystal Gems spent their time, constructing a grand drill to penetrate the layers upon layers of deep dark Earth, and to flush out the cancer that lived within the bountiful planet.

With this Drill they will drill down directly to the cluster, thus allowing them to find a way to hinder its growth, and shatter the horrible beast before it fully forms. The procedure itself is rather dangerous, risking the lives of many, and making the drill big but the pod small, not allowing much to assist in the trip makes the chances so less in their favor, but they were determined to shatter the Cluster and to prevent the destruction of Earth.

Through determine of choice and favor of abilities, as well as size of the pod and the use of it, Peridot and Steven were chosen for the mission, being entrusted with the weight of the planet, and the fate of life itself. This obviously made them very nervous but also determined, the feelings and hopes of their allies giving them such a boost in there self-trust in stopping the horrid Cluster

So you could easily imagine how they would feel when the drilling stops while digging through the Earth at a sudden junction. Steven’s heart skipped a beat while Peridot went into her worried state, constantly pushing buttons and pulling levers, trying to get it to function again and stop the jam. After a few minutes of constant button pressing and switching switches off and on, Peridot finally collapsed in her seat, sweat and tears running down her face softly.

“Oh, NO!” Peridot yelled, causing it to echo inside the pod, making Steven cover his ears for a second at the reflected volume. “Were trapped! Oh my sweet diamond! We are trapped near the Cluster! We are doomed!” Peridot said throwing her hands over the console and began to weep softly on it, overreacting at the situation, but for good reason.

Steven watched Peridot grow upset, feeling himself a bit worried but still hopeful, giving a small smile for her. “Don’t worry Peridot, I’m sure the gems on the surface notice a problem and will come down at any time to fix the drill and get us out of this mess.” He said comforting, gently patting Peridot’s back, still giving a small smile as even he himself felt worried at the situation.

“What if they don’t Steven….What if they can’t tell that were stuck down here and when they find out, it would be to late…” Peridot said at Steven, looking up at him with tear filled eyes and a sad frown, looking him into the eyes. “Face it Steven!! You can’t trust or rely them all the time…They can’t fix everything…and you know that.” She said in serious tone, before slumping back down in her seat, looking around outside the pod’s view, tears and frustration all over her face.

Steven frowned, looking away as he sat in his seat, staring down at his feet, letting in a phase of awkward silence and sadness sweep over them. Peridot continued to gently tear up, sniffing some tears out of her eyes as she slammed her fist into the console a bit, breaking a button accidently. Steven continued to stare down at his feet, thinking and pondering. “They must know that we are stuck. They must.” Steven thought to himself.

Peridot let out a sigh, breaking the silence that was in the pod that lasted over five minutes. She cleared her throat a little and turned towards Steven, her eyes looking down before looking into his own eyes, catching the attention of Steven who looked back at her. “Look…I didn't mean what I said…I’m just…scared, that you and I will be…shattered by this horrible Cluster. I’m scared ok. I don’t know what to do…” she said, looking back down at the console.

Steven smiled a little, reaching over towards her and hugging her. “It’s ok Peridot, I’m scared to. I miss my friends, my dad, and Connie, and I worry that I will never see them again.” Steven said, hugging her tightly. “At least I’m with you…” Peridot replied softly, hugging him back. “Aww, thanks Peridot, at least if we get….shattered….it will be with a best friend of mine.” Steven said, smiling a bit bigger and letting a tear run down his cheek, hugging Peridot close as the both of them blushed a little.

“I’m sorry if I’ve been a jerk to you Steven. It’s just…everything has been so stressful. The situations adding up and problems arising and th-“She said before Steven stopped her. “Hey, it’s okay Peridot, I to have been under a lot of stress. I worry about the Cluster and what will happen and I care so much about you and the gems and my dad and practically everyone in Beach City. They ALL are counting on me to save the day. I don’t know how to feel about this….” He said, getting sad at the thought of failing everyone.

Peridot frowned and hugged him closer, hugging him in her seat. “We all can’t do everything, one day we won’t be there to hold the net and to catch mistakes. That’s why I focus too much on the present and not worry about the future too much.” She said, still holding him, nuzzling her head on his neck. Steven’s face went a little redder as he felt Peridot lean on his neck, feeling slight waves of arousal as he pet her on the back, still holding her as they hugged in her seat.

“Steven I uh, wanted to let you know that, uh...~” Peridot stammered, feeling herself getting more and more nervous, feeling herself also get a little aroused, rubbing her hands over Steven. He smiles, his own arousal getting the best of him, making him erect in his shorts as he slowly leans into Peridot for a kiss. Peridot lets out a small gasp, closing her eyes as she let him kiss her on the lips.

The two of them moaned into each other’s mouths before breaking off. Steven smiles at her, giving Peridot bedroom eyes. “I love you to.~” he says, holding her close as he nuzzles her close, kissing her cheek. The two of them hold each other in Peridot’s chair, embracing and feeling each other up. “I-I want to do this…..before we get shattered Steven…~” Peridot said in a hushed voice, holding Steven close as she slowly took her jump suit off.

Steven get off of her, looking down at her now nude green body, eyeing up her assets as he also took his clothes off for her, showing off his erect 5 inch penis, blushing as he looks down at her. “You look wonderful.~” Steven says slowly, leaning back onto the naked Peridot, gently tugging and grabbing her small A-cup breasts, tugging at her dark green nipples. She let out groans of pleasure as she kissed him again, her legs wrapping around him, pushing him even closer. They both let out a gasp and a groan as his tool brushes against her moist green flaps, her honey gently leaking down.

“I always wanted you to do this to me Steven. You make me feel so special.~” Peridot says, smiling brightly at him as he smiled back. “You do to Peridot, I want us to enjoy this moment together.~” he says back, letting out a small moan as he grinds his erection against her pussy slowly, brushing against her lips, getting her sweet honey on his cock. “Your so- ah….so warm.~” Steven says slowly, bringing a hand down and feeling her clit softly, rubbing it up and down slowly as he presses his member more against her.

“Ah~~Steven…” Peridot moaned, her eyes fixed on him as she had her mouth open, hot breath coming out as she let him touch her. Steven lets out another moan, sliding his cock down and pressing it against Peridot’s anus. “Ah…I don’t want to get you...seeded, I forgot to bring protection.~” he says with a breathless groan before pressing it more against her dark green asshole. Peridot let out a confused moan, “Ohhh…why does it feel…good?~” she asks before Steven slowly slides it in, his pre lubing up her hole as him and her both let out gasps of pleasure.

Peridot squirmed a little, letting out groans of pain that slowly became pleasure. Steven stopped sliding it in for a second. “Are you okay? Do you…want me to stop?” he asked in a worried tone. Peridot slowly shook her head, gently rubbing and feeling her now soaked clit, “No….keep going…please.~” she begged as she rubbed herself more. Steven let out a loud grunt, pumping his tool deeper into her, his cock throbbing as he pushes all 5 inches into her anus. “Ohhh, you so tight.~” Steven said with a loud groan.

He slide a hand down to her moist dark green pussy, fingering her and playing with her clit as he held onto one of her legs, beginning to pump and thrust his cock in and out of her tight hole, making Peridot bounce a bit with each thrust. She let out loud moans of pleasure as her pussy drooled her juices down her asshole and onto Steven’s throbbing erection as it pounded away into her asshole.

He increased his thrusts more and more, slapping and pumping into her at a greater speed. His tool leaking his precum into her as he held onto her tighter, rubbing her clit at a nice fast rate, making sure she felt good. Peridot drooled, feeling him pound at her colon, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she hung her tongue out, begging and moaning for more.

“Oh Steven, fuck. Ah, fuck me faster, please.~” She begged, her arms around her own legs as she felt herself close to squirting. Steven pounded faster, his cock throbbing at an increased rate, the pressure in his tool building up as his own orgasm was close as well. “Oh Peridot, I love you so much!~” Steven said out loud, getting fully on top of Peridot, ramming his cock into her hole, his balls slapping her green ass as he kissed her deeply.

Peridot shuddered hard as her pussy began to squirt on Steven, her fluids getting all over his cock and her asshole as she panting in mouth while kissing Steven. He broke the kiss, letting out a loud moan, “AH IM GONNA CUM!!~” he yelled loudly, making one big final push into Peridot’s hole, his cock beginning to pump and shoot his load. His cock throbbed heavily inside her asshole, shooting thick sticky hot ropes of cum into her, filling her anus up with his seed as he kissed her again deeply, there sweaty bodies touching one another.

Steven pumped more of his load into Peridot before finishing and sliding out slowly with a wet pop. Peridot’s gaping hole leaked and drooled Steven’s seed as Steven cuddled Peridot, his tool slowly growing flaccid. Steven kissed her on the cheek, before kissing her on the lips. “I love you Steven.” Peridot said, holding Steven close, her face full of dark green as she held him close, the both of them in a warm and loving embrace. “I love you to Peridot.” He said, holding onto her as they snuggled.

“I can die happy now.” Peridot said, nuzzling Steven, “If I were to get shattered right now, you know. That would be ok with me.” She said, kissing Steven closely again. Steven kissed back, there naked and sweaty bodies holding each other in a loving cuddle.

Suddenly, the both of them jumped. The buttons and screens and lights of the pod lit up, the power returning to normal all of a sudden. Peridot and Steven smiled big, letting Peridot to the console as she looked over the controls. “We have power again! It’s a miracle!” she said out loud in joy, hugging Steven as she laughed. “We are going to save the day!” Steven said loudly with relief in his voice as he quickly put his clothes back on, cleaning himself up as Peridot still manned the controls naked, too happy to care.

One of the screens of the pod flashed on, showing Pearl with a smiling face. “There we go, hope that didn’t take too long. Everything all set on your end?” she asked. Peridot grabbed one of the mics and spoke into it, “Yea, all power is returning. Thanks a bunch Pearl.” She said, still excited about her luck.

Peridot flipped the screen off and buckled herself up, putting her jumpsuit back on as she held onto Steven’s hand. “Ready to save Earth my hero?” she said in a giddy voice. “Always! I’m ready when you are Peridot!” Steven replied as Peridot grabbed the controls and reactivated the drill, pushing back downwards towards the core. Prepared to save Earth and to stop the Cluster, once and for all.


End file.
